Wrestlemania 22
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | Wrestlemania chronology |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | |} Event WrestleMania 22 was the twenty-second annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It was presented by Snickers and took place on April 2, 2006, at the Qualcomm Stadium in San Diego, California. The pre-show of the PPV was the 30-Man Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, where Chavo Guerrero won by finally eliminating William Regal. The second pre-show match was champion Zach Pillman versus Paul London versus Brian Kendrick. The match ends with a new champion, Kendrick wins after applying a Sliced Bread # 2 on Pillman and won via pinfall. In the first pay-per-view match, the Grand Tag Team champions Abysmal Hell (Kane and Abyss) champions face the new Legion of Doom (Road Warrior Animal and Road Warrior Heidenreich). The match ends with new champions, Heidenreich pinned Abyss. The second match was a Fatal 4-way Tag Team match with champions Raven and Rhino facing the New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn), TnT (Booker T and Test) and The Natural Born Thrillers (Chuck Palumbo and Mark Jindrak) . TnT won and become the new Global Tag Team Champions. The next match was the champion Lita versus the Women's Royal Rumble winner Trish Stratus. The rivalry has taken a turn that whoever loses, should terminate his contract and leave the WWE. Trish Stratus wins by applying Stratusfaction, becomes the new WWE Women's champion, and Lita leaves. The WWE Grand champion Edge faces the #1 Contender Mark Henry in a brutal match, Henry destroys Edge, and defeats becoming the new champion after applying a World's Strongest Slam. The rivalry between James Storm and Umaga continues, and the third feud match is a Ladder match for the Storm's briefcase. Umaga wins and conquers Money in the Bank briefcase that can be used to become WWE World Champion. After the victory, Umaga attacks James Storm and places him on the announcer table applying a Wild Samoan Splash then completely exiting on top. Months after retiring Jim Neidhart, Bret Hart continues his second round in WWE, and defends his WWE Television Championship against the man who injured him and left him with several concussions problems for years. In a good match, Bret Hart wins after applying a Piledriver in Goldberg, retaining the TV Championship. One of the main rivalries planned for Wrestlemania, Sting vs. Triple H, franchise players of WWF and WCW, they face, and Sting won after a Scorpion Death Drop. For the WWE Intercontinental Championship, there is a Triple threat match, with champion Shelton Benjamin facing their tag team partner from the times of OVW Brock Lesnar, and Mordecai. After The Undertaker brutally attacks Brock Lesnar, leading the same to be taken by ambulance to the hospital, Mordecai applies a The Crucifix on Shelton Benjamin, and becomes the new WWE Intercontinental Champion. Shawn Michaels and John Bradshaw Layfield meet and HBK wins after three Sweet Chin Music's followed by pinfall. John Cena defends his WWE Global Championship against challenger Rob Van Dam, and at the end of a match worthy of 5 stars, Rob Van Dam was going to apply the Five Star Frog Splash, however Scene raises and picks up RVD to apply a FU, but RVD escapes , Applies a monkey flip, rises in the corner and finishes the match with Five Star Frog Splash, so won via pinfall and became the new WWE Global Heavyweight champion. But the joy of Rob Van Dam lasted a short time, because The Rod comes with his briefcase and cash-in, applies a .40 followed by a Rodriver and becomes the WWE Global Champion. The match before the final main event is The Undertaker vs. Batista. Batista was obsessed to defeat Taker and end his streak of wins at Wrestlemania. And alone, without any help, The Undertaker beats Batista, keeping his unbeaten 14-0 win at Wrestlemania. And the final main event is a triple threat match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Champion Randy Orton faces Kurt Angle and Rey Mysterio. Kurt Angle had won the match in the Lockdown with irregularities, so Rey Mysterio remained integrated into the match for being the Royal Rumble winner. Randy Orton applied four RKOs to Kurt Angle, and Rey applied an Iron to make him fall with his neck and arms on the ropes, to make the 619, then comes the pinfall. Rey Mysterio is the new WWE World Heavyweight champion. At the end of the match he points the finger up, in honor of his friend and rival Eddie Guerrero. Chavo Guerrero appears clapping his hands ironically. And coming on the way to the ring, Rey Mysterio stands in position to fight. Chavo enters the ring and reaches out to shake it. Rey Mysterio looks thoughtful, but shakes hands, then plays Chavo on the ropes of the ring, applying another 619 and coming out with his belt while playing his theme song. Results